


Prodigal Son: It's All About Trivial Pursuits

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Essays, Gen, non-fiction, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: "If it doesn't challenge you, it won't change you." --Daily AffirmationThere's a hiatus happening, so idle hands...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Let's Get Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'll be offering these over the hiatus once a week up until the return of new episodes of PS, March 16th.

Prodigal Son Trivia Week Number 1  
Hello Prodigies!

During the hiatus, I thought I would share 5 questions each week from the Trivia Questions I have posted over on Survey Monkey. If you wish to take all the questions now,(there are twenty) you can do so by following the link that's posted on the Prodigal Son FB Group under the files section.  
Each question contains multiple-choice questions with four answer choices, it may also have fill in the blank.  
Read each question and answer choice carefully and choose the ONE best answer. In general, if you have some knowledge about a question, it is better to try to answer it. 

I'll provide all answers at the end of the hiatus. Because like Martin, I'm in control. Bwahhhhaaaa!!!!! 

I'll also share some other cool insights, like how many Prodigals got which answer wrong the most at the end. 

1\. Because of his behavior, Malcolm Bright was fired from:  
A FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation  
B NYPD (New York Police Department  
C NCAVC (National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime)  
D BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit

2\. What year was Martin Whitly arrested?  
A 1997  
B 1998  
C 1999  
D 2000

3\. Malcolm first daily affirmation was:  
A I do not bow to my fears  
B My mind is calm, and my soul is at peace  
C I am willing to let go and trust myself  
D I was not made to give up

4\. At the Herkimer Meat Processing Plant in Tennessee, how many hostages were rescued?  
A 2  
B 3  
C 1  
D 4

5\. In the Pilot episode, what song is played during Malcolm’s morning routine?  
A I Can See Clearly Now  
B Rhapsody in Blue  
C Lovely Day  
D Good Morning

That's it for this week! 


	2. It's All About Trivia Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tantalizing trivia until Malcolm and the rest of the gang return.

Prodigal Son Trivia Week Number 2  
Hello Prodigies!

During the hiatus, I thought I would share 5 questions each week from the Trivia Questions over on Survey Monkey.

Each questions contains multiple-choice questions with four answer choices, it may also have fill in the blank.

Read each question and answer choice carefully and choose the ONE best answer. In general, if you have some knowledge about a question, it is better to try to answer it. 

I'll provide all answers at the end of the hiatus. Because like Martin, I'm in control. Bwahhhhaaaa!!!!! 

I'll also share some other cool insights, like how many Prodigals got which answer wrong the most. 

We continue:   
6\. Fill in the blank: Two over-educated men sparring over ____________.  
A Profiling  
B Forensics  
C Psychology  
D Serial killers

7\. Fill in the blank: We can ________ your memories and ease your pain.  
A Revisit   
B Transcribe  
C Purge   
D Unlock 

8\. Fill in the blanks: Stop trying to profile and for once in your life, ______ _______  
A Eat something  
B Trust me  
C Protect yourself   
D Pull rank

9\. V.I.C. stands for?  
A Victim In Coma   
B Very Important Cadaver  
C Victim Incapacitated   
D Various Injuries Counted 

10\. What is the first name Malcolm guesses JT stands for?  
A Julian  
B Jason  
C John  
D Jeffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for playing!   
> Leaving a comment is like having red twizzlers for breakfast.


	3. It's All About Trivia Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's week three of trivia. Sweet 16 (March 16th) I'll be supplying all the questions and ALL the answers in a new document.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please leave a KUDO, thank you. If you leave a comment I'll love you like Malcolm's Breakfast of Champions.

Prodigal Son Trivia Week Number 3  
Hello Prodigies!

During the hiatus, I thought I would share 5 questions each week from the Trivia Questions over on Survey Monkey.

Each questions contains multiple-choice questions with four answer choices, it may also have fill in the blank.

Read each question and answer choice carefully and choose the ONE best answer. In general, if you have some knowledge about a question, it is better to try to answer it. 

I'll provide all answers at the end of the hiatus. Because like Martin, I'm in control. Bwahhhhaaaa!!!!! 

I'll also share some other cool insights, like how many Prodigals got which answer wrong the most.

We continue:

11\. What is the uncredited title of the song played during Fear Response?  
A “White Hidden Fire” by Weird Owl  
B “Peace of Mind” by Blue Cheer  
C “Aquamaria” by Color Haze  
D “Road to Burn” by 1000mods

12 Which flavor dum dum did Malcolm give JT?  
A. Grape  
B. Cherry  
C. Lemon Lime  
D. Blue raspberry 

13\. Which flavor dum dum did Malcolm give Gil?  
A. Grape  
B. Cherry  
C. Lemon Lime  
D. Blue raspberry 

14\. Which flaver dum dum did Malcolm give Dani?  
A. Grape  
B. Cherry  
C. Lemon Lime  
D. Blue raspberry 

15\. Which flavor dum dum did Malcolm with Edrisa?  
A. Grape  
B. Cherry  
C. Lemon Lime  
D. Blue raspberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next week, stay Bright!


	4. It's All About Trivia Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing in on the final questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, all the questions and answers given. "The secret is in the telling."

Prodigal Son Trivia Week Number 4  
Hello Prodigies!

During the hiatus, I thought I would share 5 questions each week from the Trivia Questions over on Survey Monkey. This week has 9 questions to see how Bright you are!

Each question contains multiple-choice questions with four answer choices, it may also have fill in the blank.

>

Read each question and answer choice carefully and choose the ONE best answer. In general, if you have some knowledge about a question, it is better to try to answer it. 

I'll provide all answers at the end of the hiatus. Because like Martin, I'm in control. Bwahhhhaaaa!!!!! 

I'll also share some other cool insights, like how many Prodigals got which answer wrong the most. 

Let's roll:

16\. What is the book Malcolm asks Dr. Elaine Brown autograph in Fear Response?  
A Principals of Neural Design: Remapping Fear  
B Fear and Neural Psychiatry  
C Neural Pathways of Human Fear  
D The Fearful Brain and How to Repair It

17\. At what age did Malcolm begin therapy with Doctor Gabrielle Le Deux?  
A 9  
B 10  
C 11  
D 12

18\. JT and his wife Tally play pool every Friday night at which real location?  
A Space Billiards 34 W. 32nd Street Koreatown  
B Amsterdam Billiards 110 E. 11th Street Bronx  
C Charles Hanson’s 169 Soul Jazz Oyster Bar 196 E. Broadway  
D Eastside Billiards 163 East 86th Street Bronx

19\. What classic vehicle does Lt. Gil Arroyo drive? As of 1x12)  
A 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V  
B 1967 Chevrolet Impala  
C 1967 Ford Mercury  
D 1967 Pontiac Le Mans

20\. The building depicting the Claremont Psychiatric Hospital is actually:  
A Bronx Psychiatric Center  
B Daughters of Jacob Nursing Home  
C Jacob Medical Psychiatric  
D Findley Teller Apartments

21\. Dr. Gabrielle Le Deux has appeared in how many episodes? (As of 1x13 "Wait and Hope?"  
A Three (Internal Affairs, Fear Response, Pilot)  
B Four (Fear Response, Q&A, Family Friend, The Trip)  
C Five (Fear Response, Designer Complexity, All Souls & Saints, Pied A Terre, Alone Time  
D Six (Annihilator, Fear Response, Family Friend, Pied A Terre, Alone Time, Wait & Hope)

22\. How many flint lock pistols from the 1700's does Malcolm own?  
A 1  
B 2  
C 3  
D 4

23\. Which song is featured during the episode “Wish and Hope?”  
A. Under Pressure by David Bowie  
B. You Got Me Going In Circles by   
C. Peace of Mind by Blue Cheer  
D. It’s A Family Affair by Sly and the Family Stone

24\. Which song is featured during the episode “Fear Response”  
A. Your Song by Elton John  
B. Pressure by Billie Joel  
C. It’s Your Thing by The Eisley Brothers  
D. You Got Me Going In Circles by Friends of Distinction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos makes me as happy as Edrisa when Malcolm walks in.


	5. All the Questions + Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all the questions plus the answers given to Tom Payne 2/29/2020 during SCAD in Atlanta, GA. Hope you enjoy them.

March 16, 2020  
Please read  
This is the Final Copy given to Tom Payne 2/29/2020. The answers are at the end.

Prodigal Son: It's All About the Trivia by Donna Torchwood/stlouisphile 

*****  
Hello Prodigies: 

Read each question and answer choice carefully and choose the ONE best answer. In general, if you have some knowledge about a question, it is better to try to answer it. Don’t worry, these questions should not send you to Claremont Psychiatric. 

1\. Because of his behavior, Malcolm Bright was fired from:  
A FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation  
B NYPD (New York Police Department  
C NCAVC (National Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime)  
D BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit

2\. What year is Martin Whitly arrested for the murders as “The Surgeon”?  
A 1997  
B 1998  
C 1999  
D 2000

3\. Malcolm’s first Daily Affirmation was:  
A I do not bow to my fears.  
B My mind is calm, and my soul is at peace.  
C I am willing to let go and trust myself.  
D I was not made to give up.

4\. At the Herkimer Meat Processing Plant in Tennessee, how many hostages were rescued?  
A 1  
B 2  
C 3  
D 4

5\. In the Pilot episode, what song is played during Malcolm’s morning routine?  
A I Can See Clearly Now  
B Rhapsody in Blue  
C Lovely Day  
D Good Morning

6\. Fill in the blank: Two over-educated men sparring over ____________.  
A Profiling  
B Forensics  
C Psychology  
D Serial killers

7\. Fill in the blank: We can ________ your memories and ease your pain.  
A Revisit  
B Transcribe  
C Purge  
D Unlock 

8\. Fill in the blanks: Stop trying to profile and for once in your life, ______ _______  
A Eat something  
B Trust me  
C Protect yourself  
D Pull rank

9\. V.I.C. stands for?  
A Victim In Coma  
B Very Important Cadaver  
C Victim Incapacitated  
D Various Injuries Counted

10\. What is the uncredited title of the song played during Fear Response?  
A “Road to Burn” by 1000mods  
B “White Hidden Fire” by Weird Owl  
C “Peace of Mind” by Blue Cheer  
D “Aquamaria” by Color Haze

11\. How many times has Dani taken Bright home?  
A 1  
B 2  
C 3  
D 4

12\. Which flavor dumdum did Malcolm give JT?  
A Grape  
B Cherry  
C Lemon lime  
D Blue Raspberry 

13\. Which flavor dumdum did Malcolm give Dani?  
A Grape  
B Cherry  
C Lemon lime  
D Blue Raspberry

14\. Which flavor dumdum did Malcolm give Edrisa?  
A Grape  
B Cherry  
C Lemon Lime  
D Blue Raspberry

15\. Which flavor dumdum did Malcolm give Gil?  
A Grape  
B Cherry  
C Lemon Lime  
D Blue Raspberry

16\. What is the book Malcolm asks Dr. Elaine Brown autograph in Fear Response?  
A Principals of Neural Design: Remapping Fear  
B Fear and Neural Psychiatry  
C Neural Pathways of Human Fear  
D The Fearful Brain and How to Repair It

17\. At what age did Malcolm begin therapy with Doctor Gabrielle Le Deux? (Fear Response)  
A 9  
B 10  
C 11  
D 12

18\. JT and his wife Tally play pool every Friday night at which actual location?  
A Space Billiards 34 W. 32nd Street Koreatown  
B Amsterdam Billiards 110 E. 11th Street Bronx  
C Charles Hanson’s 169 Soul Jazz Oyster Bar 196 E. Broadway  
D Eastside Billiards 163 East 86th Street Bronx

19\. What classic vehicle does Lt. Gil Arroyo drive?  
A 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V  
B 1967 Chevrolet Impala  
C 1967 Ford Mercury  
D 1967 Pontiac Le Mans

20\. The building depicting the Claremont Psychiatric Hospital is actually:  
A Bronx Psychiatric Center  
B Daughters of Jacob Nursing Home  
C Jacob Medical Psychiatric  
D Findley Teller Apartments

21\. Dr. Gabrielle Le Deux has appeared in how many episodes? (As of 1x13 Wait and Hope)  
A Three (Internal Affairs, Fear Response, Pilot)  
B Four (Fear Response, Q&A, Family Friend, The Trip)  
C Five (Fear Response, Designer Complexity, All Souls & Saints, Pied A Terre, Alone Time  
D Six (Annihilator, Fear Response, Family Friend, Pied A Terre, Alone Time, Wait & Hope)

22\. How many 16th century flintlock pistols does Malcolm tell JT he owns?  
A 1  
B 2  
C 3  
D 4

23\. Which song is played during the episode “Wait and Hope?”  
A. Under Pressure by David Bowie  
B. You Got Me Going In Circles by Friends of Distinction  
C. Peace of Mind by Blue Cheer  
D. It’s A Family Affair by Sly and the Family Stone

24\. What is the name of Gil’s deceased wife?  
A. Jennifer  
B. Joyce  
C. Jolene  
D. Jackie

25\. During Wait & Hope, Malcolm practices what type of yoga?  
A. Siddhi  
B. Hatha  
C. Galam  
D. Bikram

26\. Malcolm claims that he is a two time ________ medal ax thrower.  
A. Gold  
B. Silver  
C. Bronze  
D. Copper

27\. Who jokes that Malcolm’s white suit resembles that of a coke dealer?  
A. JT  
B. Gil  
C. Dani  
D. Edrisa

28\. Malcolm describes the suspect during Wait & Hope as a ____________.  
A. Revenge Killer  
B. Organized Killer  
C. Serial Killer  
D. Spree Killer

29\. “He’s been diagnosed with complex PTSD, generalized anxiety disorder, night terrors and hasn’t been in a stable relationship in years.” Is dialogue from which episode?  
A. Alone Time  
B. Silent Night  
C. Q & A  
D. Pied A Tere

30\. “My mental health is fractured. Eroding. Maybe past the point of repair. It’s not good.” Which episode is this dialogue from?  
A. Fear Response  
B. Silent Night  
C. Alone Time  
D. Internal Affairs

There you have them! Now the answers, and some observations and explanations.

ANSWERS  
1 A  
2 B  
4 C  
5 B  
6 C  
7 C  
8 C  
9 B  
10 C  
11 C  
12 D  
13 C  
14 B  
15 A  
16 C  
17 C  
18 B  
19 D  
20 B  
21 C  
22 B  
23 A  
24 D  
25 A  
26 B  
27 D  
28 A  
29 C  
30 A

Question 2 - A lot of people were stumped by this Question, as well as  
Question 4 - A lot of people thought 4 people. There's a lot of faces in jars, but we can't count them as hostages rescued.  
Question 10 - During this episode, the lyrics heard comes at least two minutes into the song, although the record is started at the beginning of the track.  
Question 16 - Used actual books from Amazon, and slightly changed the titles. A lot of people got this one incorrect.  
Question 17 - Young Malcolm was 11 when he started seeing his therapist. Many answered 10.  
Question 18 - all the names and addresses are real. Google maps is your friend.  
Question 20 - Intially found on the internet was Finley Teller Apartments, which didn’t look like apartments to me. Further research later revealed more compelling information from people living in the area and subsequent searches revealed that this is actually the Daughters of Jacob Nursing Home (which I believe from seeing photos that clearly shows the Star of David.)  
Question 23 - The answer should read David Bowie with Queen. My bad.  
Question 26 - I went by the name of the pose to come up with the answer.  
Whew, I hope you enjoyed!

Allons-y  
Donnaj


	6. No chapter

this is not a chapter but I can't erase it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos feed my soul. Comments make me happier than Edrisa when Malcolm walks onto the scene.


End file.
